


Peter gets Adopted

by FantasyFics



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Spideypool, Peter gets adopted, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wade and Tony fight over who adopts Peter, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFics/pseuds/FantasyFics
Summary: It had been eight months since Aunt May had died. Eight months Peter had been homeless, until he meets a particular merc with a mouth- Deadpool. Deadpool begins training Peter to be better and more like him. Until one day Peter gets caught up in a position that gets him severely injured. Deadpool instantly rushes the young hero to the Tower where he finds out he is only 15. Drama chases as Wade and Tony fight over adoption rights.





	1. Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this is my first time every writing a Fan Fic and I’m really excited to see what you all think!!  
> Please leave postitive feedback if you have any and please no hate <3  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and there will be more chapters if they are wanted so please comment if you do like it and if you want more chapters!!  
> Thank you for choosing to read this it means a lot and I hope you enjoy reading it !

~ CHAPTER ONE ~

Peter trudges through the night, the street lights barely lighting the pathway. He feels the rain tingling its way down the back of his neck and soaking his bag.  
   
He pulls his hoodie over his head as he looks at the ground aimlessly and walks forward.  
‘My suit is waterproof right?’ he thought. He suddenly begins to feel as if he’s being followed. His spidey senses acting up.  
   
He suddenly takes a right into a dark alley way.  
There was only the bare light from a nearby street lamp to light up the dark alleyway. Vandalised dumpster trucks with art as if it’s screaming at you.  
   
Peter quickly flicks his head back to the street to see no one is following him.  
He still feels paranoid so he quickly jogs back to the street and looks left and right.  
‘No one is there, just my spidey senses acting up’  
He walks back once again into the darkness and slowly begins to climb the side of the wall to his left.  
   
Once reaching the top he walks to an undercover part of an apartment complex to shield him from the rain.  
There were nice little chairs and tables with umbrellas. He pictures himself with Aunt May sitting at the nice little table for lunch, the blue sky and the sunshine of a summer midday.  
‘I’m getting distracted. Aunt May is gone.. she’s been gone for 8 months now.. she’s with Uncle Ben..’  
Peter feels a sadness loom over him but quickly shrugs it off.

He opens his bag to find his suit without a drop of rain on it, a sigh of relief plasters his face as he decides to slip it on however, leaves off the mask.  
He is still confused about his spidey senses.  
‘Why would they be acting up?’ he pondered. His thoughts were then interrupted by an alert from his phone.  
‘Well my thoughts can wait for now’ as he turned on his phone being greeted by the photo of himself, Aunt May and Tony Stark. He quickly types in his password with one hand and opens the police scanner radio.  
‘I’ll just quickly sync my phone to my suit so it will sync the police scanner radio to my suit too’  
He chucks his phone back in his bag and zips it up. He webs his bag to a nearby wall hoping he won’t forget where it is later.  
He shoots two webs and pulls himself up to the top of the building.  
   
The rain had calmed so that it was barely spitting.  
He listened closely to the police scanner radio as he heard it say

“Reports of a drug deal west of Harlem”  
   
Peter tells himself that’s not far from here. He then pulls his mask on and the screen reads  
‘SPIDER SUIT ONLINE’  
His lenses begin to zoom in and out slightly to make sure it was working.  
   
“Hello Peter it is nice to see you again.” A familiar voice speaks.  
   
“Hey Karen I’m just on my way to stop a drug deal west of Harlem”  
   
“Would you like me to calculate the fastest route there?”  
   
“No thanks Karen I’ll make it there on my own”  
   
“Ok then” and then Karen’s voice was gone.  
   
The rain had officially stopped and Spider-Man leaps off the building with incredible force and dives straight down and at the last second web slings up and is now flying fast up and down to gain speed. Web slinging from building to building until he eventually lands on the top of a nearby building looking down to see the thugs on the rooftop of the building. 

He observes as he sees the thugs with the drugs and trying to sell it the other guys. There was spray paint surrounding the whole area and burned out cigarettes scattering the floor

‘Seems like a regular meet up’ he huffed under his breath

Spider-Man leaps down and throws a punch right into the thugs face. He falls down with incredible force alerting the other thugs. They all come rushing at Spider-Man but he dodges every punch gracefully showing off his gymnastic abilities. 

One thug manages to catch Spider-Man off guard and throws a punch right into his back however, he doesn’t even flinch and immediately grabs the thugs arm and pulls him over his back in front of him right into the ground with a “SLAM” and all the criminals were down. Spider-Man hears the police sirens and the flashing blue and red lights in the dark sky getting louder and brighter every second. 

He quickly webs all of the thugs up into a ball and hangs the web from a nearby pole. He webs himself to a not so far away building and then to another until he can no longer see or hear the sirens of the police cars.  
Spider-Man takes a second to catch his breath and decides to sit on the edge of the high building with his legs dangling off it.  
He sat there for a good minute until his spidey senses went crazy.  
He immediately jumps up looking around for whatever was making his spidey senses go crazy.  
He didn’t see any clear figures until his eye caught something shining in the corner of the building. It was like a sword. 

He called “Who’s there?” With a confident yet fearful tone.

“You don’t know me by the swords? , that’s a surprise” the figure says with a strong yet caring tone.

“What are you doing here?” He asks confused


	2. Tradegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> Here is the so long waited for Chapter 2
> 
> Please leave kudos and some positive feedback if you have any
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

~ Chapter 2 ~

“Nothing much, just patrolling the city.” said the merc with a mouth, Deadpool, Peter's mind supplied.

“No, I mean why are you here? Right now where I am patrolling.” Peter said rolling his eyes

“If you roll yours eyes too far back they might get stuck” Deadpool said sarcasm dripping in his tone while he wore a shit eating grin

“If you don’t mind I will continue to patroll my part of the city and you can go and do your own thing” Peter huffed

“Oooo why don’t we patroll together!” Deadpool said excitedly  
“I could teach you to fight crime better and make you a catch phrase”

“I fight crime just fine thanks” Peter said confidently as he stared directly at Deadpool

“Come on please, please, please”  
“At least can we try it?” Deadpool said with an even bigger grin.

Peter thought to himself,  
‘It wouldn’t hurt to try, right? I mean whats the worst that could happen.’

“Ok, sure we can try it, but one thing. You cannot kill anyone.” Peter said as looked directly at Deadpool as to make sure he understood.

“Anyone?” Deadpool huffed.

“ANYONE” Peter said slowly as if spelling it out to a child.

“Fine.” Deadpool huffed and hung his head

“Let’s just go already.” Peter sighed.

————————————————————-  
Later that night :

“Reports of a robbery in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Yes finally!” Peter let out as he swung up onto a lamp.

“Why do they call it Hell’s Kitchen?  
Hmm oh wait because it’s where the crimes of hell are cooked up” Deadpool snorted before looking at Spider-mans disapproving face expressed through the lenses and burst out laughing.

Peter just sighed shaking his head, thankful Deadpool couldn't see the small smile he let slip.  
“Come on lets just go”

Peter swung of the lamp using his webs as he slung from building to building until he finally reached where the police scanner had said the robbery had taken place.

He perched himself on a nearby lamp and looked behind him to see Deadpool crouched on a building.

Peter shot a web at the building and jumped over.  
“Ok so what’s the plan?” Peter asked quietly

Deadpool squinted his eyes for a second before he replied “You should use my swords”

“What!?” Peter loudly whispered.  
“I don’t know how to use those!”

“Learn then!” Deadpool shot back

Deadpool hands his swords over to Peter

“Ok now let’s go!” Deadpool whispered excitedly as he started to climb down the building.

“Wait n-“ Peter was cut off as Deadpool had already left his side.

Dread filled Peters stomach and he knew this probably wasn’t going to end well. These thugs came prepared with bullet proof vests, big guns not just pistols, mask to cover their faces and black to hide in the night.

Putting that dread aside, Peter shot a web back at the lamp and saw Deadpool around the corner waiting.

Peter shoots a web at one thug and wraps him up silently and leaves him hanging from the lamp of which he was crouched on.  
‘I guess he was the one keeping watch as the others grabbed all they could get.’ Peter thought to himself.

Deadpool looked at Peter waiting for a signal.

Peter then looked back at Deadpool and moved his hand in a forward motion and immediately he ran forward punching the closest thug straight into the ground.

Peter jumped off the lamp doing a front flip mid air and landed on his feet. He went to shoot a web but he was out of web fluid.

“Come on seriously! Worst time!” Peter yelled.

He ran forward at the thugs and threw a punch right in one of their faces. Another thug came from behind a shot a kick into his back knocking him to the floor.

Peter immediately jumped up off the floor and kicked the thug right in the face. He was surprised how immune the thugs were to his punches so he grabbed the swords that Deadpool had given him and starting moving them in sword like motions. Peter had no idea how to use swords he’d never used one ever.

Peter was sure if he used these swords they would kill someone so he threw them to the floor and continued to use hand to hand combat. They were heavily out numbered but they managed to fight through all the thugs with a few kicks and punches.

Peter was exhausted but they were all down so he finally had the opportunity to refill his web canister. He quickly proceeded to web them up into a ball and hung them on the same lamp that their friend was hanging from.

Deadpool walked up to Peter to give him a high five but before they even reached hands. Peter’s spidey senses flared to life at the back of his skull. He frantically looked around until his gaze landed on a red dot on Deadpools side.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that as Peter wasted no time in shoving his friend too the side. The loud bang pierced through Peter's enhanced senses at the same time his abdomen exploded in pain. 

Peter didn't feel himself fall too the ground, he must have though because he could feel the cold floor underneath him. His breaths becoming ragged and uneven as it became difficult to breathe.

Why couldn't he just breathe? 

Through blurry and burning eyes Peter looked up, groaning in pain as he writhed on the ground, rolling onto his back he watched as Deadpool threw a shiny long object...oh, a sword, in the direction the bullet had come from. 

Peter could hear the merc's voice, but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Peter could vaguely feel someone pick him up, the action causing his fresh wound to jolt and he gasped in pain as darkness began seeping at the edges of vision and Peter tried blinking it away.

Why won’t it go away?

And then, the darkness won.  
He had entered the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my 2nd Chapter and there is a chapter 3 on its way!
> 
> Please leave kudos and positive feedback if you have any
> 
> Bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, I hope you enjoyed my first Fan Fic!!  
> I will be posting more chapters but not a scheduled day because I get homework :3  
> Please leave some positive feed back if you have any and please no hate ^-^  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and there will be more chapters if they’re wanted wanted!  
> Bye <3


End file.
